The present invention relates to memory systems and more particularly distributed buffer memory systems.
With recent advancement of information technology and wide use of the Internet to store and process information, more and more demands are placed on the acquisition, processing, storage and dissemination of information by computing systems. Computing systems are being developed to increase the speed at which the computers are able to execute increasingly complex applications for business, personal use, and entertainment. Overall computer system performance is affected by each of the key elements of the computer structure, including the performance/structure of the processors, any memory caches, input/output (I/O) subsystems, efficiency of the memory control functions, the performance of the memory devices and systems, and any associated memory interface elements, and the type and structure of the memory interconnect interfaces.
The constantly increasing speed of processors which execute increasingly complex applications places more rigorous performance demands on all of the other subsystems in the computer, including the memory subsystem, where data is stored, accessed, and updated numerous times during the operation of a software application. The time consumed by memory read/write operations is a major factor in the ultimate speed and efficiency of a computer system. The memory subsystem of most computers is normally operated by a memory controller. The task of memory controllers is to move data between the computer's memory subsystem and its one or more processors as quickly and efficiently as possible. A computer's memory subsystem often comprises memory modules, usually one or more dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs) that include several dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices.
In many memory subsystems, a memory controller may control multiple memory channels, where each channel may include one or more Dual In-line Memory Modules (DIMMs), where the DIMMs may be arranged in one or more ranks. Computing demands require the ability to access an increasing number of higher density memory devices at faster and faster access speeds.
Extensive research and development efforts are invested by the industry to create improved and or innovative solutions to maximize overall system performance by improving the memory system/subsystem design and/or structure and the methods by which the memory system/subsystem operates. Such efforts have resulted in the development of distributed memory systems, distributed buffer memory systems, registered DIMMs (RDIMMs) and load reduced DIMMs (LRDIMMs), and other systems, specifications and standards such as, for example, DDR4 and DDR5, which provide for increased memory performance.
In one example, a distributed memory system may include a plurality of memory devices, one or more Address Chips (AC), also known as memory control circuits, and a plurality of data buffer or data (DC) circuits. There are communication links or buses between a Host processor and the memory control circuits and data buffer circuits. There is also a communication link or bus from the memory control circuits to the data buffer circuits. There are also communication links between the memory devices, e.g., DRAMS, and the memory control circuits and the data buffer circuits. Bandwidth limitations on communication links can affect performance of memory systems. The amount of data, command, control and response signals sent over communication links and busses between the Host, the memory control circuits, the data buffer circuits, and the memory devices, which includes the bandwidth allocated to transmit store data control functions, e.g., the store data address tags and locations, impacts performance of memory systems.